Engines and Escapades
Engines and Escapades is a UK, US, German, Norweign, Danish, Swedish, Finnish and Dutch DVD focusing on the narrow gauge engines featuring six episodes from the eleventh series. These episodes aired in the UK and the US following the airing of the eleventh series and the release of this DVD before airing on television. The DVD even included an opening of Thomas arriving at the Narrow Gauge Railway and seeing all the Narrow Gauge Engines busy. Description 2007 UK/2010 AUS Six brand new Thomas & Friends episodes never seen on TV before! Enter the exciting world of the narrow gauge railway and travel high up to the hills of Sodor where the intrepid little narrow gauge engines have many amazing adventures in some exhilarating and epic environments! The narrow gauge engines include such favourites as the wise Sir Handel, the brash and boisterous Duncan and the mischief-making & fun-loving duo Rheneas and Skarloey. 2008 UK/SA/Thai Enter the exciting world of the narrow gauge railway and travel high up to the hills of Sodor where the intrepid little narrow gauge engines have many amazing adventures in some exhilarating and epic environments! The narrow gauge engines include such favourites as the wise Sir Handel, the brash and boisterous Duncan and the mischief-making & fun living duo Rheneas and Skarloey. US Join the Narrow Gauge engines in these adventures and meet Madge, their newest friend. Adventures and surprises are around every corner, so hold on tight and watch as the Island of Sodor bustles with hilarious antics and non-stop action. Norwegian/Danish/Swedish/Finnish Join Thomas and his friends when they have fun in the snow! Also, they must help someone to safety when a storm comes to Sodor. And in the episode "Pling-a-Ling," Mr. Percival gets a new bicycle, but the bicycle needs a bell. They try many different bells, until they find the right one. Episodes US/UK/AUS # Duncan Does it All - Duncan becomes fed up with his straw deliveries, so he decides to find a more important job. When he does neither of his new jobs properly, Rusty and Skarloey get the blame! # Sir Handel in Charge - The Thin Controller asks Sir Handel to ensure that a train full of logs is ready for Thomas to collect by getting the very first engines he sees to help him…but will Sir Handel listen? # Cool Truckings * - Madge learns that slow and careful is the best way to be, when having fun in the snow turns into a hazardous activity. # Ding-a-Ling - Mr Percival, The Thin Controller, has a new bicycle – but it’s missing a bell. Freddie becomes determined to find one, trying out a cow bell and some clowns’ bells until he eventually finds the perfect bell to use. # Skarloey Storms Through - When a storm comes to the hills of Sodor, the narrow gauge engines are called to bring the sheep to safety. But can Skarloey conquer his fears and save the sheep in danger? # Wash Behind Your Buffers * - the day of the country show and Madge the snub-nose lorry is to pull the brass band. Interfering Madge doesn’t get herself clean in good time so the engineers have to start over again. (Followed by a song) German # Duncan Takes Over # Sir Handel in Command # Fun on the Road* # Bell Sought # Skarloey Conquered His Fear # The Big Scrub (Followed by a song) Sweden # Slippery Transport # Skarloey Storms Forwards # Under Sir Handel's Responsibility # Clean Behind the Bumpers # Duncan Wants to do Everything # Pling-a-Ling Denmark # Tracks in the Snow # Skarloey Rides Out the Storm # Sir Handel in Charge # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Duncan Does it All # Ding-a-Ling Norway # Wheelspin # Skarloey in Bad Weather # Sir Handel Gets the Responsibility # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Duncan Arranges it All # Pling-a-Ling Dutch # A Breeze # Skarloey Goes Like Lightning # Sir Handel in Charge # Wash Behind Your Buffers # Duncan Does Everything # Ting Ling Songs # The Narrow Gauge Engines # Engine Roll Call Trivia * This is the only UK and German DVD to feature the Reverend Awdry's letter before the opening credits. This is also the only UK DVD to feature the full eleventh series Engine Rollcall music video. * The opening of the 2007 release of the UK DVD uses the 1997 HiT Entertainment logo instead of the 2007 logo. This was either an error or it was produced in 2006, then later released in 2007. * Despite it having eleventh series episodes, the 2008 UK DVD Menu Opening uses scenes from the opening of the eighth series. * This is the first US DVD that features the French narration track. This is also the last US DVD Fox released. * The US DVD includes a bonus episode from Fireman Sam, called "Fiery Finale." * The DVD features an early Fox trailer of The Great Discovery, which features an earlier logo and ends with: "Coming September 9th on DVD, from Hit Entertainment." This was reused as a template for the UK theatrical/DVD trailers, and was later edited when KidToon Films released a trailer for the film's release in theatres, altering the concept logo with the current one, getting rid of the Fox logo and replaced it with the Lionsgate logo and the quote was also altered, saying: "The Great Discovery, from Hit Entertainment." * On the back cover of the UK release, Skarloey is wearing one of Rheneas' face masks. * This is also the last German DVD to feature a booklet inside, the first was in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * The German DVD has no DVD menu. * This is the only US DVD release to feature solely eleventh series episodes. Goofs * On the Norwegian DVD, the title cards are in Danish. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * The 2008 UK DVD disc is mirrored. * The eighth - tenth series opening and end credits are used in the Norwegian/Finnish DVD. * In the description on the back cover of the Norwegian release, "Pling-a-Ling" is misspelled "Pling-a-Lig." * In the main menu of the Norwegian release, part of Sir Handel is visible under one of Thomas' buffers. * In the episode selection menu of the Norwegian release, part of Thomas' face is visible in the bottom-left corner. * On the Norwegian DVD, the episodes are slightly out of sync. * On the Spanish DVD, the picture is from Thomas Sets Sail on the spine, but that episode is not on the spine. Merchandise TrackMaster * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Freddie in Ding-a-Ling * Skarloey Storms Through * Madge Wooden Railway * Madge * Narrow Gauge Engines Gift Pack Take Along * Madge * Narrow Gauge I.D. Pack DVD Packs UK * 5 Exciting DVDs * The Ultimate Collection Arabic * Hero of the Rails US * 4-Disc DVD Box Set AUS * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends pl:Lokomotywy i Niebezpieczne Wycieczki Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Arabic DVD releases